Seeing 2 Reds
by Gabriela Xander
Summary: *Male reader insert* What would you do if your soulmate was a serial killer? Say that you want me every day, That you want me every way, That you need me, Got me trippin' super psycho love. Aim, pull the trigger, Feel the pain getting bigger, Go insane from the bitter feeling, Trippin' super psycho love-Simon Curtis
1. Mental

men·tal

/ˈmen(t)l/

adjective

relating to the mind.

relating to disorders of the mind.

(Y/n) smiles at the pedestrians as he walks down the sidewalk back home. He was at Wal-Mart buying school supplies since school was starting soon on August 8Th. Shame its on a Wednesday, always a Wednesday. The 16 year hated high school, so after he finishes his Sophomore year, he was getting his G.E.D. and heading to a University. He didn't care if that lowered his chance of finding his soulmate.

It was called the "Red String of Fate". A invisible red string was tied around a person's pinky and their soulmate's pinky. It only becomes visible when you see your soulmate for the first time in person. His parents were soul-mates, hell, everyone in his family had their soul-mates before the age of 15.But (Y/n) of course, was a special case. He was uninterested in finding the love of his life, what was the point? He didn't need one to live, he was getting by just fine without one.

(Y/n)'s newbackpack that was filled with newly bought school supplies was starting to hurt his back. Frowning, the (tall/short) male started walking faster under the sun's blazing heat in the hopes to heat home faster. (Y/n) moved out of his parents house 5 months ago into a shared apartment with his best friend Jennifer. Jennifer and (Y/n) had grown up together since they were in diapers. She found her soulmate very earlywhen she was 7, making (Y/n) a third wheel. Not that he cared, she never neglected him.

(Y/n) sighed as he finally reached his 2 bedroom apartment, happy that it was on the first floor. Unlocking the door, he sees Jenny sleeping on the couch. Smiling, he walks to his room and puts his backpack down. He opens a box of black pens and takes one out. Going back to the living-room, he draw a happy face on her forehead.

Being the giggly bitch he was, his laughter ended up waking her. She yawns as she stretches, her hand accidentally smacking (Y/n) in the face.

"What did you do..." she frowns seeing the pen in his hand, "Didyou draw dick on me?"

She gets up to look at herself in the mirror in her bathroom. (Y/n) only rolls his eyes as he turns the t.v. on. There was nothing interesting on, so he just left it on the news channel. Jennifer comes out the bathroom with a wet rag, she was rubbing it against her forehead.

"Dude, sometimes I think you're men-"

"-Wait," (Y/n) cuts her off by turning the t.v. up.

"...6 foot 3 with light brown hair and dark green eyes," a picture was shown of a surprisingly handsome man who seems to be in his 20's, "He goes by "Red Strings". He is currently in the city of Buckeye, Arizona and we advise you to please lock all windows and doors. Stay inside, and stayalive. His name is Maxwell Ashine Xaline, if you see this man, please hide and call the police-"

The t.v. abruptly turns off.

"Hey!" (Y/n) shouts at Jenny, "He's here in the neighborhood, dude. Why you turn it off?"

"Alec is gonna be here soon,go to your room and watch it," she explains while she starts cleaning the living-room.

(Y/n) rolls his eyes before getting up from the sofa. He goes to the kitchen to get a cup of Dippin Dots from the fridge and a cold water bottle. Walking to his room he turns the t.v. on and changes it to the news channel. He places his Dipping Dots and water on the bed as he walks to his window.

"...axwell was last seen at 720 East Narramore Ave. last night," the blonde woman on t.v. informed.

(Y/n) frowned as he locks his window shut. That was too close to where he lived.

"Please lock your windows and doors. We advise you all to stay inside until informed otherwise."

(Y/n) turns the t.v. off as he gets into bed. He chargeshis phone and grabs his tablet. Going to Youtube, he decided to re-watch Who Killed Markiplier. Opening his Dippin Dots, he enjoys himself for a while. After the 3rd episode, he ends up falling a sleep with a mouth full of Dippin Dots.


	2. Anxious

anx·ious

/ˈaNG(k)SHəs/

adjective

adjective:anxious

experiencing worry, unease, or nervousness, typically about an imminent event or something with an uncertain outcome.

A knife met the edge of the window pane, digging into the lock that kept the window closed together. On the other side was a female with long black hair. The brunette seemed to be in a deep sleep since she didn't even stir when the window's lock snapped open. The man with the kitchen knife grinned as he pushed the window up to open it.

The man in the blue hoody put the knife in his mouth. He backed up and took a running start towards the window. He gripped the windows edge on top and lifted himself and hoisted his legs up into the window. Making sure his toes touched the floor so he was quiet, he threw the rest of his body inside. His fingertips then his palms made contact with the floor, making his entrance almost silent.

Taking the knife out if his mouth, the 22 year old looked at the sleeping girl who seemed to be in her teens, she was still asleep. He stood up and walked to her door, it was open. He walked out to see a closed door. Walking to it, he opened it as quietly as he could, but it squeaked a bit. Grimacing, he checked to see the sleeping body on the bed was still asleep.

The body was a (tall/short) male with (h/l) (h/c) hair and soft features. The teen was only in his boxers, his covers thrown on the floor and body spread across the bed in a star shape. The intruder rolled his greeneyes as he walked to the body. He might as well kill this one since he was here. He grinned as the thought of making someone beautiful with red crossed his mind.

He raised his knife in the at the (brunette/blond/redhead), ready to strike down. That was until something caught his eyes.

It was a thin, red string floating in the air.

The killer furrowed his eyebrows together behind his mask as he followed the red string. It was tied around his right pinky finger, the hand that held the knife. No. This should notbe happening. His soulmate...he shouldn't even havea soulmate. Following to where it lead to, he saw it was wrapped around the pinky of the teenage boyhe was just about to stab.

He groaned. He's not even gay! This wasn't going to stop him. Raising the knife once more, he...he does nothingbut that. He doesn't swing down, couldn't swing down.

The killer frowns in frustration. He doesn't bother being quiet, he stomps his way out of the room, slamming the door closed behind him. Running towards the girls room, he gets out the window, not bothering to close the window. He stands outside the window to catch his breathe, his chest squeezing with an ache he can't describe.

He hears a scared female gasp. He doesn't look back as he runs away.

Jennifer gasps as she sees a man outside her open window, a knife in his hand. He must've heard her because she doesn't have a chance to breathe before he runs away. Jumping over the black fence the surrounded the apartment complex, he doesn't look back. She runs out of her room towards (Y/n)'s room and opens his door.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n), wake up!" She cries, shaking her bestfriend awake.

Said 16 year old wakes upwith a jump.

"What?! What?!?!" He asked with panic.

Jennifer shifts anxiously, "He was here! He was here!" She cries.

"Who?" He asked worried.

"Delirious!" She shouts, "He was outside my window and just ran!"

(Y/n) groans. Shit. He hated calling the police. The male throws a large t-shirt on and walked to Jenny's room to see the open window. He noticed the broken lock. Son of a Biscuit Eater.


	3. Known

known

/nōn/

adjective

recognized, familiar, or within the scope of knowledge.

(Y/n) smiled as he closed the door as the police woman walked inwith a "Good Afternoon" despite it being almost midnight.She turns to see Jennifer sitting on the couch with a worried face.

"Can you tell me what happened?" the female officerasked curiously.

"I heard a door slam," Jennifer begins, "So that woke me up. I looked upand my door was still open. I looked around and saw his back against my window. Which, by the way, I locked, I guessed he heard me get up from my bed because he tensed up and just hauled ass."

Officer Ren smiled as she write Jennifer's words down:"Do you remember which wayhe went?"

"No, sorry. I just saw him jump over the fence, but I couldn't see that far out in the dark," Jennifer apologized.

"That's okay," the officer looked to (Y/n), "And you? Where were you doing all this?"

(Y/n) smiled sheepishly, "My ass was asleep."

The female officer rolled her eyes, "Of course. Care to show me your window?"

Jennifer gets up to go to her room while (Y/n) and Officer Ren follow.

(Y/n) points to the window's broken lock:"The window was locked shut, but I bet he used something to pry it open. Most likely a knife or something if the sort."

The officer squints as she gets closer to the window: "Good eyes. You know your stuff."

"I can tell you this," Officer Renbegins, H2O Delirious doesn't just leaves his work unfinished. If anything, he'll come back when you least expect it and finish the job."

"Well, that's unfortunate," (Y/n) shrugs.

"Yeaaah, it really is," the Officer Ren draws out, "So until we can confirm he's out of the area, you kids should be really careful."

"Don't have to tellme twice," (Y/n) chuckles.

"Have a good night," (Y/n) waves to the officer as he closes the front door.

(Y/n) frowns as he hits his head against the door, "Whyyyy is this happening? This is the worst day ever?"

"Why? Because of Red Strings?" Jennifer asked genuinely.

(Y/n) squints in disbelief, "No, because it's a little humid-YES! BECAUSE OF H2O DELIRIOUS!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" Jennifer shouts back, "YOU COULD'VE BEEN UPSET ABOUT THE RAIN OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW!"

(Y/n) sighs, "Sorry, let's...let's just sleep on the couch tonight. I don't know about you, but I know don't wanna sleep alone tonight."

Jennifer rolls her eyes, "Alright. Fine."

John-H2O Delirious- groans at the reflection of himselfin the puddles as he walks back "home". Which was just an abandoned building, but it was home none the less. The building was in the middle of nowhere, it wassquat for other killers too. Buckeye was famous for the amount of murderers they had in the city.The red string wont go away from his pinky, it keeps leading back to the apartment that he was justat.

He knows he should've killed those kids, but...he has a soulmate! Max is angry. He doesn't want a soulmate. He doesn't need one. He's H2O Delirious! The killer to prevent soul-mates from meeting! God, the irony!

He hates himself.


	4. Suspicious

sus·pi·cious

/səˈspiSHəs/

adjective

adjective:suspicious

having or showing a cautious distrust of someone or something.

"(Y/n), is it true the H2O Delirious went to your house?!" A female voice interrupted (Y/n)'s conversation with his friend.

It was Wednesday, the first day of his Sophomore year, and the big talk was Jennifer and him. It was 7:45A.M. and (Y/n) and his friend Xavierwere outside Circle K, about to go inside.

"One, mind your business," Xavier spoke then turned to look at (Y/n), "And two, Delirious was gonna kill you?"

(Y/n) sighed, "Chismosa."

(Y/n)opened the door when he saw someone about to walk out. With that opening, he walked inside once theman was out of the way. The three teenagers out their backpacks down by the door once they were in. (Y/n) went to go get a PolorPop Slushy while the other 2 followed.

"Bro, you could'vedied. Are you alright?" Xavier asked with worry.

(Y/n) chuckled as he filled his cup with Coca Cola: "Considering I'm still alive, yeah, I'm fine."

"Jenny said she saw him! Did you see him too?" The anonymous girl said.

"So Jenny told you?" (Y/n) hums, "Bet she also told you to not tell me she's the one who told you."

"Wellll, it's been nice," the girl spoke nervously.

She rushed to get her backpack and out the door. Xavier and (Y/n) only rose their eyebrow in confusion.

"Girls are weird," they spoke in unison.

(Y/n) looked back to the glass door they came in through and saw a man in a blue hoodie follow the girl. (Y/n) furrowed his eyebrows together and he gave the cup to Xavier.

"Pay for me, I'll see you in class," (Y/n) spoke in a rush while speed walking to the door, leaving his backpack behind.

He heard Xavier called out to him, but he paid no attention. (Y/n) saw the man and girl turn a corner. (Y/n) ran after them, at least he tried. He passed P.E. with a C-, so he did the best he could. Not that he cared he wasn't in the best shape, the adrenaline gave him a boost at the moment. He crossed the street and turned the same corner but the two were no where to be found.

The alleyway he saw them turn into was suspiciously quiet. He walked as silently as he could across the dirt path covered in dead leaves, trying not to alarm anyone or anything. There were many turns he could take, but he decided to continue forward, notwanting to get lost. At the end of the alleyway, was the high school, he knew that much since he took this was before. But every other turn was new to him.

Then he heard faint muffled screams from ahead of him. He was frozen. The sound of something wet sloshed around as the muffled screaming became more violent. His eyes stung with tears as walked slowly forward. (Y/n)' breathing became uneven as the sounds became louder.

The sounds of muffled screaming and skin ripping apart made himuneasy. The smell of blood filled his senses and he felt a heavy feeling in his stomach. Then everything was quiet. (Y/n)stopped moving.

(Y/n) heard someone running. At first, it seemed as though someone was running to him then was running away. (Y/n) stayed still, his hands covering his mouth to quiet his breathing, a few tears escaping his eyes. The footsteps were so faint, so (Y/n) continued forward. After a minute of walking he hit a dead end, well he hit the back of the high school building.

(Y/n) turned back around and screamed and fell, his ass hitting the ground as he crawled backwards to get away with what he was seeing.

The girl was hanging from a tree branch, her shirt and legging were in shreds, as if someone forcefully tore away her clothes. Blood was gushing out from between her legs; she was raped. Her sides were slashed, muscle and tissue hung out. Her stomach was cut open, and everything was spilling out onto the ground. Though, her intestines were used to hang her from the tall tree.

Blood spilling from her mouth and her eyes were rolled to the back of her head. The poor girls intestines weren't strong enough to hold her weight. It ripped and her body fell with a hard, loud SMACK! (Y/n) sobbed and cried as she made contact with the ground, her blood splattering everywhere, sprinkling (Y/n)'s clothes and face with her blood. He scrambled to get back up, running away from the dead body before him.

He saw Xavier about to enter the gate. He was holding both his backpack and his soda.

"XAVIER!" (Y/n) sobbed.

Xavier turned to the source of the yell and dropped the cupand both their backpacks to the ground andran to (Y/n).

"What the hell happened to you?!?! Are you okay?!?!" Xavier questioned.

(Y/n) cried, "SHE'S DEAD! HE KILLED HER!"

"Who?!?!" Xavier ran towards where (Y/n) came from.

He immediately stopped and gasped at the sight if the dead body on the ground. His face scrunched up as his stomach couldn't handle what he smelt and threw up.

A killer watched the scene from afar. If only that girl was a fast runner. She could've made it.


	5. Friendly

friend·ly

/ˈfren(d)lē/

adjective

adjective:friendly; comparative adjective:friendlier; superlative adjective:friendliest

kind and pleasant.

(Y/n) furrowed his eyebrows as the police car drove him and Jennifer home. (Y/n) washed his face off, but the blood of the girl -which he learned her name was Gabby- still remained on his clothes. Turned out, Gabby was Jennifer's best friend. When she heard the news, she couldn't stopcrying. Right now, she's calmed down a bit, but she was being indifferent.

The police officer-Officer Ren- will bedroppingXavier off with (Y/n)and Jennifer since he was planning to stay the night at their apartment.(Y/n) frowns. He hopes Xavier will be fine. He hopes Jennifer will be okay after all this as well. On theirway home, he couldn't help but feel watched. He turns to Jennifer.

"Do you feel that?" He asked her quietly.

She didn't respond. After a second though, she replied.

"We're being watched," she whispered, almost inaudible.

(Y/n)'s frown deepens. Well shit.

"I need a break from you," (Y/n) tells Xavier jokingly, "I'll bid your ass adue."

Xavier chuckles are he throws an eraser at (Y/n), "Guess I'll just tuck my head between my legs and kiss my ass goodbye."

"So...how're you doing?" (Y/n) asked.

Xavier shifts on (Y/n)' bed, "I guess I'm okay. A bit traumatized, but who wouldn't be, ya know?"

(Y/n) smiles, "Yeah, I'm worried about Jenny though. Gabby was her best friend. What if I lose you?"

Xavier smiles softly, "Thanks, but I'm a bad bitch,they can't kill me! I'm not going anywhere."

(Y/n) shakes his head, "In all seriousness, I love you, man. Pro homo."

Xavier raises an eyebrow, "Don't you mean "No Homo"?"

"Bro, it's 2018. We support gays. Pro homo," (Y/n) scoffs as if it were obvious.

Xavier smiles and sighs, "You sure are a special snowflake, (Y/n)."

He hated seeing them together. The pit of his stomach boiled as he was met with a new feeling. Jealousy. John snarled at the sight of his soulmate talking to another. He didn't like his soulmate! But...it was his soulmate. He'd have to eliminate the problem.

John reopened the window to girl's window, careful to enter. He walked out of her room to see that the boy talking to his soulmate was sleeping on the couch in the living room. H2O Delirious grinned as he walked over to the blonde.

He placed his hand roughlyover the blond'smouth. As quickly as he could, he stabbed him in the neck, twisting the knife in all different directions. The blood's mouth gurgles with blood as he died instantly, his eye opened in shock due to the quick pain. He pulled out the knife, blood spaying out onto the carpet floor.

John was about to leave, when the red string tied around his right pinky caught his eye. It was leading to his soulmates room. He walked to the door, and was about to open it but...

Shaking his head he headed to the girls room and quickly existed. His soulmate can meet him never. John doesn't need that burden. What's he gonna do with him? Let alone a soulmate? Well, it doesn't matter. Until he knows what to do, on one can make googly eyes with (Y/n). No one.


	6. Psychological

psy·cho·log·i·cal

/ˌsīkəˈläjək(ə)l/

adjective

adjective:psychological

of, affecting, or arising in the mind; related to the mental and emotional state of a person.

A loud, girlish scream woke Jennifer up. She jumps out of bed to see (Y/n) hunched over on the floor on his hands and knees crying. She gags when she sees Xavier's corpse on her couch. Her eyes widen as she screams loud. Quickly going to the bathroom, she kneels in front of the toilet and let her stomach empty out into the bowl. She sobs as her throat burned with the stomach acid since she had nothing to eat yesterday, so her stomach empty.

She quickly cleans herself as a knock on the door intruded her hearing. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she opened the door. It was her next door neighbor.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?!?! I heard some screaming!" Their neighbor and High School principle, Estella,asked with concern.

Jennifer sobs as she hugs Estella, "Call 911,please!"

Estella nods as she quickly pulls her phone out to do so, putting it on speaker.

"911, wha-"

Estella cuts the man off on the phone, "-I need the police-"

"-and an Ambulance-" Jennifer cuts in quietly.

Estella furrows her eyes, "And an Ambulance, please!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I need you to tell me what's going on!" The man on the phone states.

Jennifer sobs, "It was Delirious!"

Estella widen her eyes as she gasps, "H2O DELIRIOUS WAS HERE! PLEASE BRING SOMEONE NOW!"

The man on the phone was silent for a second, "Okay, I need your name and the address please."

"Jennifer Ortiz," Jennifer says.

"Jenifer Ortiz, and the address is 720 East Narramore Avenue Apartment 13. On the first floor,"Estella says, looking at the number on Jennifer's door.

"Okay, the police and an ambulance are on their way in about 5 minutes." The man says.

Estella gags at the sight of Xavier, (Y/n) is still crying on the floor. Jennifer frowns as she walks to him.

Rubbing his back, she whispers, "Come on, get up, (Y/n)."

(Y/n) gets up and hugs Jennifer. This wasn't right. Why was H2O Delirioustormenting them? Why them? Why did Delirious have to take away the second closest person he ever had? What did (Y/n) and Jennifer have that he didn't like?

There was a knock on the door, since Jennifer was busty comforting (Y/n), Estella went to answer it.

"Jennifer Ortiz?" The female voice spoke.

Jennifer let go of the (brunette/blonde/redhead), "That's me...Officer Ren..."

It was the same police officer that did Gabby's case.

"H2O Delirious?" She spoke as he saw Xavier's body, "What's his name?"

(Y/n) spoke with a broken voice, "Xavier Temple."

Officer Ren took out her notepad, "I'm sorry this has happened, kids...but I need you to tell me what happened.

"My alarm went off forschool, since I like waking up early to shower," (Y/n) says, "So I gonna go get some water, and Ijust see-" the emotional boy couldn't finished his sentence.

Jennifer speaks up, "I heard (Y/n) scream and that woke me up. I was gonna go check on him, but I saw him here with Xavier."

"And you, ma'am?" Officer Ren ask the lady older then the other two.

"I heard screaming, so I cameto see if something was wrong," Estella states.

"Well, I'm gonna need you threeto come with me. It's not safe here." Officer Ren speaks as she walks out the door.

The Jennifer and (Y/n)look at each other, "But school-"

"-Don't worry about it, I'll give your principle a note. And I'm assuming you work, ma'am?" Officer Ren asks.

"Yes, and I can't miss it. I AM the principle to their school." She says.

"I'm sorry, but they way H2O Delirious's patterns are, he's killing off the witnesses of the murders, and you three might be next," She speaks with authority.

(Y/n), Jennifer, and Estella nod as they follow Officer Ren to her car.


End file.
